The Symbiates from the Leaf
by Art of the Shinobi
Summary: Sick of Jiraya's perverted ways interrupting their training, so Naruko ditched him only to find an Inuzuka at the woods training, but he is the host for Carnage and his ninken host to Toxin, will she be worthy to become a host or not?
1. Chapter 1

The Symbiates From The Leaf

Chapter 1: The Host

_**My first shot at a cross over even though I won't list it as one.**_

_**-Summary-**_

_**It's a story when after the land of waves mission and Naruto ditches Jiraya when Jiraya discards him for his 'research' and he comes across an chūnnin Inuzuka (oc) and his ninken and they are jinchuuriki in a way. They host Carnage and Toxin, 2 of the the 9 Symbiates in this story and they are: Carnage, Toxin, Agony, Scream, Lasher, Phage, Riot, Venom, and Anti Venom. The pairings are OC (name: Akiya Inuzuka)/Naruko**_

_**I told friend of mine about this story and said that since Naruko will be with a Inuzuka that during the Jiraya scenes that it should contain some beastiality. And I want your opinion about that, and I want this story to be longer, but this chapter will have around 3000 words and no Naruko won't leave Konoha but Sasuke and civilian council bashing. I don't need the disclaimer because I wouldn't be here if I did own Naruto. The only thing I own is my stories and the OCs**_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_***Authors notes***_

(Reference/Translation)

**-Setting/P.O.V-**

Start

**-outside the hot spring-**

Naruko sighed, she decided to leave as the ero sannin left her again to be a pervert and she had found the self proclaimed super pervert at the hot spring and decided that he wasn't worth the trouble, and as Naruko was about to leave Jiraya noticed her

"Hm, aren't you gonna try and get me to train you?" Jiraya asked skeptically, wondering why this gennin didn't want the sannin to train her

"No, you wouldn't even train me. You and your research could be alone. And even though I, Uzumaki Naruko, never give up, I know what a lost cause is and I don't care that you are a sannin, you would train me only if I was an 18 year old girl offering to be your personal sex slave" Naruko said venomously

Jiraya's eyes widened this was her god daughter? Oh kami, he knew he fucked up big time

"No I'll train you and I'll won't do any research" Jiraya said desperate not to further harm the relationship between him and his student's daughter

"No you had you chance, but your perverseness was more important" Naruko said defiantly

"I can tell you who your father is" Jiraya said quickly

"The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze" Naruko said blatantly

Jiraya was dumbfounded "The 3rd told you?"

Naruko scoffed "It doesn't take a Nara to see the resemblance"

Jiraya panicked "I'll teach you the rasengan"

Naruko looked at Jiraya unimpressed "I already know the Chidori _***live with it, Sasuke knows it to but Naruko's is stronger***_"

Jiraya was getting more desperate "I'll let you sign the toad summoning contract"

Naruko was getting annoyed "No, I don't care about how you want teach your previous student's daughter, but you had your chance and guess what... you blew it"

And at that she left the pervert to regret his decisions

-At the training ground _***chose a random one***_-

Naruko was walking in the forest grumbling at the memory of how the ero sannin treated her when she heard the sound of a blade hitting wood she would normally ignore it and she would've but she heard "Symbiate arashi (Symbiate Storm)" (think of Venoms' move from Disney infinity) and there was a LOUD crashing sound

**-At the source-**

Akiya Inuzuka looked at his ninken a medium sized pure white dog, with dark brown eyes, a half red and half black collar _***that is Toxin***_

"Whoops, sorry pup I guess I went a little to far" Akiya said with a large sweat drop

In response the ninken rolled his eyes and Akiya just smiled and muttered something allng the lines of "Smart ass" with a chuckle

"What happened?" A blonde girl with twin pig tails a black tee, grey sweat pants, and a figure that make alot of girls her age and a few years older jealous with a high b low-c cup breast size with an ass that matches _***guess who***_

-A little earlier, Naruko P.O.V-

I was running to the source thinking _'Maybe if it's a person they can train me for the chūnnin exams'_

As I reached the newly formed clearing I blushed as I said "What happened?" The Teen was wearing a white tee with red kanji for 'Carnage' on the back, black Arizona jeans, a black forehead protecter around his left bicep, black ninja sandals, he has dark brown hair in a 'bed head' sort of way, lengthed canine teeth, his facial features are soft and has a natural tan, he was around 5'9 and has the red Inuzuka marks under his eyes. In my opinion... he was hot _***remember Naruko P.O.V. NOT 3rd***_

"Can you teach me? I need a teacher for the chūnnin exams" I asked takimg the brand new clearing as a sign that thos guy way strong

-3rd person-

Akiya was shocked, a gennin wanted his help rather than her own sensei?

Akiya asked politely "What's your name, age, and rank?"

She quickly answered "Uzumaki Naruko, 14, gennin" _***Deal with it, and remember that Naruto fail the academy 3 times so he should be older than the other gennin***_

"Nice to meet you, I am Inuzuka Akiya, 15, chūnnin" Akiya greeted

"I will train you, but I need to test you. The test will be-" Akiya was cut off as Naruko saw the ninkin

"KAWAII!" she yelled with stars in her eyes and ran over to pet the large dog, for some reason she liked canines of any sort

As the ninkin was barraged with the blondes affection, which the dog happily accepted and wagging his tail. Akiya just sighed, at least this konoichi liked dogs. That is a huge plus in his books.

"As I was saying, I know that you have pranked shinobis and even Anbu and have gotten away with it, the test is that you have 4 hours to try and prank me, if you succeed then I will train you, succeed under an hour and I will turn my pup here chibi" at the last part Akiya smiled at the blondes reaction

She had stars and hearts in her eyes, her blue eyes very, VERY wide, as she possively hugged the ninken, and this caused Akiya to laugh

"Deal" she said still hugging the dog

"Ok time starts... now" as Akiya finished he shunshined into a hiding spot and covered his chakra

Naruko went into a bush only for a kage bushin (shadow clone) to appear on the other side to distract the hiding chūnnin and did what he did, conceal her chakra

She was trying to find the Inuzuka when she heard in her mind **"In the tree 12 yards away 2 o' clock, he hasn't seen the real you"** a feminine voice said

"Thanks Kyu chan" Naruko replied _***again deal with it, and make up you own flash back I'm feeling lazy, just have the Kyūbi look similar to kushina***_

Naruko pulled out a seal and unsealed a... cooked steak. really? Any way back to the story, she smiled and made sure that the ninken had smelled it a stealthily made her way to the chūnnin and carefully tapped the meat on the chūnnin so he wouldn't notice in, and placed it

...

...

...

on his ass

She jumped and knocked him out of his perch and when he landed, he half heartedly glared at her when he heard something. He smelled a steak, and he looked to the left and saw his pup running at full speed to him. He looked down and saw the steak. He connected the dots just as the dog bit the steak and part of his ass

_**-2 hours later-**_

Akiya sat on a bag of ice as Naruko played with a chibi ninken. This girl pranked him in less than 20 minutes

"By the way what is his name?" Naruko asked still playing with the pup

Akiya answered shyly "I never gave him one"

Naruko looked at him with a horror expression "You never gave him a name? And you call yourself an Inuzuka"

Akiya looked at his ninken "I'm just not very good with names"

"I'll help you... and I'll tell you as soon as I figure one out" she said passionately at the first part and dropped her head at the last part

Akiya smiled warmly "Arigato Naruko chan" not realizing that he added a suffix to her name

She blushed at the suffix and replied "No problem Akiya kun"

Akiya smiled at suffix unknowingly

"Ok, who is your teacher, how long have you been his student, and what has your teacher taught you?" Akiya started

"My teacher is Hakate Kakashi, I've been his student for about 7 months, and he only taught me tree walking and Chidori" Naruko said with pride at the last part when she mentioned the A rank assassination jutsu

The Inuzuka growled even though Kakashi had taught her the Chidori, he basically wasn't her teacher

"I'll teach you how to gain endurance and strength, I also teach you some jutsu and if I see that you are worthy, I'll give you a gift" Akiya said with determination

The blonde had to ask "Is it your ninken?" And she asked with hope

Akiya sweat dropped "No, it will help you greatly in any situation"

"So.. is the gift your ninken?" Naruko asked again

"No" Akiya said again, and he continued "Lets just start training"

**-4 hours later-**

They were both were exhausted, Akiya taught her the shunshin, water walking and taught her the katas for the Inuzuka clan taijutsu which she had adapted to quickly.

Akiya said to Naruko "I'm hungry, I'ma going somewhere to eat, do you wanna come with?"

"Do you like ramen?" Naruko asked quickly

"Kinda, I haven't had it in a while" Akiya said in a thinking pose

"Can we go to Ichiraku's?" Naruko said with wide puppy dog eyes

"I dont see why not, and you know what? I'll pay" Akiya said not knowing he is gonna go bankrupt

**-At Ichiraku's, 1/2 hour later-**

Akiya was cring as Naruko finished her 18th bowl and moved on to the last two bowls. Kami he only ate 2, as they were about to leave Akiya picked up the bill and looked at it with a horror expression

"NANI, 11,000ryo?!" Akiya yelled

"Yep, Naruko goes through quite a bit of ramen doesn't she?" The owner Teuchi deadpanned

As the two shinobi were leaving, Akiya didn't let Naruko even touch his pup

"I want to hold him!" Naruko complained

"Not untill tomorrow" Akiya said firmly

Naruko tackled Akiya to the ground and sat in his abs

"Let me" she said desperately

"No" Akiya said again

"Why not?" Naruko asked innocently

Akiya answered "Because you ate away all the money I had on me"

She pressed her breasts in his face "Please?"

"No"

Naruko scooted onto what makes him a man, started to grind, pressed her breasts on his chest and whispered in his ear as seductively as she can and said "Please"

"N-n-n... y-yes" Akiya's will was rather broken quickly

Naruko squealed and ran to the ninken and as she got off Akiya was breathing heavily, had a blush that rivaled Hinata's, and his pants were beginning to bulge. Naruko smiled as went behind him wrapped her arms around him, pressed her breast against his back and whispered into his ear

"Want me to take care of your not so little problem"

And he was launched by a jet stream of blood from his nose and was knocked unconscious. Naruko rolled around as she laughed as she placed him on a bench and rested his head on her lap

**-15 minutes later-**

Akiya woke up and blushed soon as he realized that he was on Naruko's lap amd she laughed at his expression. Akiya got up, looked up, and sighed

"It's getting late, I'll walk you home"

As they were walking, Akiya was asking questions about how she grew up, then Naruko would ask Akiya a question and went on untill the duo reached Naruko's apartment

"Oh hell no, you are staying with me, I will not allow a friend to stay in a place like this, I own a two bedroom apartment" and Akiya dragged Naruko to his home

**-At Akiya's apartment-**

"Well here it is, you'll be staying in the room straight down the hall, the bathroom is in my room in the room to the left hand side before you reach your room" Akiya gave her the directions

As Naruko was showering Akiya was undessing to and was about to put a towel around when Naruko walked walked in the room

...

...

...

...

Akiya fainted with a blush that makes Hinata pale in comparison. And Naruko fainted with a nosebleed and fell forward and landed

...

...

with her face on his rather large manhood and they stayed like that untill they woke up the next morning

**-10 am next morning, Naruko P.O.V.-**

I woke up with dried blood on my face and something warm and hard on my face

I get up and look down with wide eyes there was 8-9 inches was Akiya's erm how do I say it... uh hard penis?With my dried blood on him

HENTAI!

**-Akiya P.O.V-**

I woke up only to be bitch slapped and crash against the wall

**-2 hours later-**

"Why the silent treatment Naruko chan?" Akiya asked

"Cause your a pervert Akiya kun" Naruko answered

"I did make you fall there!" Akiya retorted

"At least no more silent treatment" Akiya retorted

And that caused Naruko to punch the Inuzuka in the face

**-30 minutes later, at the training from yesterday-**

"Today we are gonna work on you speed and to do that, I'm gonna have my ninken help" Akiya said sagely

"How is he go-" Naruko was interrupted when Akiya sprayed Naruko with meat chunks from the Inuzuka compound

"I suggest you run" was all Akiya could say before the ninken started running toward Naruko

Naruko was running from the white dog for about 6 hours

"I guess we don't need to work you stamina or you chakra reserves, only you agility and chakra control" Akiya gave an assessment

Naruko was panting "I.. hate... you"

Akiya just smiled "Do you wanna spar?"

Naruko looked at Akiya like he grew a second head "Are you fucking serious? I just ran from your dog about 6 hours and what did you do?"

Akiya struck a thinking pose "Hm.. I did push ups, sit ups, and pull ups the entire time you just ran. So yeah do you want to spar?"

Naruko gave up "fine"

They got on the opposite sides of the clearing and faced each other

"3...2...1... Hajime"

Naruko started with the kage bushin but Akiya used "Symbiate ningyo (Symbiate puppet)" and a red and black substance moved from his back and covered his and and forearm and shot out and formed a web of sorts with a mouth with crazy looking teeth and white eyes (think of Venom after he is removed from his host in the Spider man movie with Venom and Sand man but red and black) and it attacked Naruko

Naruko pulled out two kunai and slashed at the spikes that Akiya sent after her. She looked at Akiya

"What the hell is that?"

"This" Akiya gestured to the thing "is Carnage" and at that is wrapped around Akiya and went to full Symbiate mode

"This is a one of the 9 Symbiates. And they are: Venom, Anti Venom, Carnage, Toxin, Scream, Agony, Riot, Phage, and Lasher" Akiya said

"My ninken is host to Toxin" at this Akiya point to the collar on the white dog "as I am host to Carnage. And I have Agony, Venom, and Anti Venom in a seal for emergencies" Akiya explained

"The gift I was gonna give you was the Symbiate Agony, I still need to see of you are ready" Akiya explained

"Ooo, what are the abilities of these Symbiates?" Naruko asked

"Well they can: create webs, shape shift and mold themselves, stretch, create and inject venom with different effects" Akiya listed and looked at Naruko and sweat dropped as he saw the expression that Naruko was making

"Can I have one please?" Naruko asked with stars in her eyes

"I need to see when and/or if you are ready" Akiya denied "Anyway, it's not my decision, it is the Symbiates' choice" Akiya continued

Naruko just pouted, Akiya put Carnage into a medium sized tattoo of a red and black spider on his back

**-At the Ichiraku ramen stall-**

Naruko ate 10 bowls. Akiya was paying and thats was all that he was gonna be paying for

"Can I have more" Naruko asked Akiya

"No" Akiya said quickly

"Why not" Naruko asked innocently

"I do not wanna be bankrupt" Akiya retorted

All Naruko did was pout

**-At the apartment-**

"What do you want to do tomorrow? And the chūnnin exams is next week" Akiya said as he was laying down on his couch

Naruko blushed and asked "Do you wanna go on a date? I know you known me for a short time, but you treated me better than most of the village put together, hell you are the only one that: taught me more than one jutsu, treat me like close friend, and you are the only one that let me pet their dog"

"Pet their dog?" Akiya asked "was their an Inuzuka in your academy class or something?"

"Yeah, Inuzuka Kiba" answered Naruko, temporally forgetting that she asked someone out

"My Ototo?" Akiya asked confused

"He's your BROTHER?! But dpes that mean your the heir?" Naruko exclaimed

"I used to be, until i gave it up.. I do NOT want to deal with paper work, and I never saw myself in that position" Akiya explained

"Oh, so do you you wanna go out?" Naruko asked

"Uh... Why not? Sure" Akiya answered honestly

Naruko squealed and pulled Akiya into a kiss and she initiated a tongue war

**End**

_**Wow that took sooo long, but I kept my promise and have 3144 words bit I hope that you like this story and tell me if you want more or of you do not like it.**_

_**I'll try and post and a 2nd chapter and a new chapter for my other story by the end of this week, NO PROMISES. Tell me if there should be a little bit of beastiality or not, I don't want a report again me just because someone thought this or that and its a vote but not a poll so after it deal with it. See you next time**_


	2. The Date

Chapter 2: The Date

_**Ok I only have one person that actually voted on the bestiality and that reviewer said yes so yeah. and that's if you guys want lemons. That was an unofficial poll. And when Akiya's dog transforms, he still has a dog shape he doesn't have a humanoid figure. And no one can bitch about the bestiality since you had a chance to prevent it but said nothing. And I have to ask you two things: 1. Can anyone help me with the dog name? And 2. Do you want Jiriya scenes (lemons) next chapter? Or do you want Naruko to be a major tease but doesn't give any? Or none at all I need to know, but for this chapter she will be a tease and so will Akiya. Oh and I was checking the previous chapter and I had accidentally added "again" when I was saying that I didn't want to be reported, I was never reported... that I know of. Any way let the story begin. **_

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_***Authors notes***_

(Reference/Translation)

**-Setting/P.O.V-**

Start

**-Akiya's apartment, morning-**

Akiya woke up with a weight on his chest, so he looked down and saw Naruko on top of him forgetting what transpired the day before Akiya threw Naruko off of him and held his hands in front of his head as if anticipating a strike from the girl that wason top of him

Naruko realizing that he didn't remember yesterday and started to play along. She moved his hands out of the way and held his hands to the side with 2 kage bushins, one for each arm. Naruko was reeling her hand back as if to hit Akiya, Akiya closed his eyes. Naruko seeing her chance she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. The kage bushins kissed each cheek and made his hands go into their pants and made the fingers enter them

Akiya was surprised until he had remembered yesterday and leaned into the kiss and licked Naruko's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, Naruko happily opened her mouth and a tongue war broke out. After awhile the clones moaned loudly and dispersed. The original moaned as Naruko received the memories of both the clones. Akiya had a mischievous smile as he remembered that she teased him 3 days ago and gave him a nose bleed, he brought both his hand up to his mouth and started to lick his fingers sensually and looked at Naruko directly. _'It's has a bittersweet flavor and I can also taste ramen'_ Akiya thought with a blush and again smiled mischievously, Naruko was already hot and bothered

'This will send her over the edge' Akiya thought with a smile "Hmmm Naruko this taste like ramen, do you mind if I have more?" Akiya said as huskily as he can into her ear

That was it for poor Naruko, if wasn't for the kyūbi and her healing powers, Naruko would of died from blood loss. Akiya almost died also from oxygen depletion from laughing so hard. He stopped laughing to put the unconscious girl in the bed and covered her with the blanket and was about to leave when Naruko muttered "Don't let the dog join" _***Who said that she wanted beastilaty at first, if you don't know what I'm talking about, them go and read the first part and stop skipping just to the story this is not YouTube***_ Akiya was curious on what her dream was if she not allow the dog to join, all she want to do is play with the pup, so he listened "Akiya.. I.. want you.. to.. fuck.. my asshole" and the poor Inuzuka was out like a light and was low on blood. The saying is true 'what goes around, comes around'

**-A few hours later-**

Naruko woke up and felt a wetness between her legs but it wasn't urine, it was that Naruko had a wet dream. She was hoping that Akiya didn't smell her stent because he has a advanced sense of smell. But her prayers were ignored as Akiya woke up and he started to sniff at the air

"What is that smell? It smells like... something sweet, and... ramen?" And Akiya looked at Naruko and remembered that he was knocked out as she had muttered something that was in her wet dream that included him, as Naruko was watching Akiya, she was getting fidgety, she had enough as she ran to the bathroom. Akiya sighed because be knew that he couldn't do anything. He decided to get her some breakfast, so he went to the kitchen and started with some pancakes, eggs, and bacon

As Naruko was getting out of the shower she smelled something delicious she saw that Akiya had made both of them some breakfast

"What are those?" Naruko asked ppinting at the food on the plate except for the eggs

"These are pancakes, and these are bacon, I had learnt how to make them from a merchant from some far away place" Akiya answered

As Naruko was sitting down, she started to eat. And when she bit into the bacon "Almost as good as ramen!" Naruko put emphasis on 'almost'

"Hopefully you won't put bacon in ramen" Akiya joked but regretted it as he saw the look in Naruko's eyes

Naruko's eyes looked as if she had found the perfect bowl of ramen made by Kami himself "I will so do that"

_'Why did I have to say that?'_ Akiya thought with a deadpaned

"How will you do that if you can't make bacon?" Akiya said more than asked

"You'll make the bacon" Naruko told Akiya as if it is that most obvious thing in the world

"How 'bout this? I'll take you on a date in the fanciest place in Konoha today if you never ask me to make you bacon so you can put it in ramen" Akiya offered

Naruko was torn between her ramen self and her romance self

_'I had found a way to increase the holiness of ramen'_

_'But Akiya kun will take me on a date if I drop the subject'_

_'But I don't wamt to give up on ramen'_

_'I'm not giving up on ramen, I will still eat and enjoy ramen'_

The ramen side of her started to back down reluctantly, surprisingly

Akiya watched as Naruko's face had a frustrated expression and her eyes switched between a big bowl of ramen and a heart

_'Kami... what did you do to my naru chan? I think that she loves ramen more than me'_ Akiya thought with a river of tears

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruko spoke to him

"A date? Where?" Naruko said as walked up to the Inuzuka, sat on his lap and nuzzled into his warm neck

"How about the Autumn leaf?" _***sorry, that was the most poetic thing I could think of that involved leaves and I think you know why***_ Akiya suggested

"There? Why? 1. That place is one of the most expensive place in the land of fire, 2. I don't think that they would allow me in there, and 3. You would really do that for me?" Naruko asked

Akiya seeing Naruko with tears in her eyes lifted her chin and kissed her gently and Naruko had leaned into it as if the kiss was keeping her alive

"I'll make the reservations for tonight at 9:30, oh and I almost forgot" Akiya said and Naruko didn't like where this is going

"Forgot what?" Naruko asked couscously

"I know that you had a wet dream" at this Naruko froze "that included me" Naruko was sweat bullets as well as blushing that would make Hinata jealous "AND you said in your sleep 'don't let the dog join' and you wanted ME to fuck YOUR asshole" before Akiya could tease Naruko some more she had chopped his neck hard enough to knock him out and make him forget the conversation

**-A few hours laters with Akiya-**

Akiya was preparing for his date at the "Autumn leaf" when a purple wearing blonde noticed him _'hmm... he looks good, he's easy on the eyes and judging by the red marks, he is an Inuzuka. Hopefully he isn't sexist like some shinobi'_

Ino decided to tail him and find out about him. She saw him enter a shop and had come out with a majorly white with bits of red and black formal kimono. She kept on tailing him until he went inside the Autumn leaf.

_'Why is he here? This is expensive as far as paying a kage be formal with you in public'_ so Ino had chose to listen to the conversation "I'm sorry sir but today is a special occasion and reservations cost extra within the time" the waiter calmly told the Inuzuka

"Well that is ok, how much more is it?" Akiya said as if he wasn't affected by the news

"About 8500 ryo"

Akiya's eyes widen slightly, but then said "Ok so again I would lile to make a reservation for 9:30"

"Ok sir, pay the reservation fee, then we'll see you tonight"

After Akiya payed and made the reservation. A few blocks away from the resteraunt, Akiya smelled Ino's scent but kept on walking and changed his destination and walked into a dead end alley and hid

Ino had tried to sneak into the alley and was confused _'Did he notice me?' _

Akiya had two spikes from the symbiate attached in between the knuckles _***Where wolverine's claws are without the middle one***_

Akiya pinned Ino's neck to the wall in between the spikes and growled at her "Who are you? And where are the Akatski?"

"I'm Yakamana Ino, gennin, and I don't know who the Akatski are" Ino answered quickly, she was pale

Akiya scanned her over, deciding that she was telling the truth he visibly relaxed

"Who are the Akatski?" Ino asked

"Don't worry about it, and I am Inuzuka Akiya, chūnnin, and I have to ask, why were you following me?" Akiya asked suspiciously

_'Now I know that he is strong'_ Ino thought as she walked up to Akiya, and during, she was swaying her hips and when she got to the Inuzuka, she leaned against him and started to drag her fingers on his chest

"Well I was wondering, if you were available? Hmm?" Ino said as she tip toed to kiss him but he stopped her

"No, actually I'm not" Akiya said as he was walking away "And don't follow me"

"Wait, who is your girlfriend?" Ino said angrily _'If I get rid of her then I can be Akiya kun'_

"Why do want to know?" Akiya asked

"Just so I can leave her alone" Ino lied poorly

'_I know that she is lying, but I know that she won't leave me alone if I don't, the Nara are correct, women are troublesome.. especially a woman that is close to me_' Akiya thought humorously at the end. Akiya sighed "Uzumaki Naruko"

Inp fumed _'That bitch is my mans' girlfriend?'_ "Hey isn't she like 11?"

"No she is 14, and aren't you 11? Besides, age doesn't matter when it comes to shinobi, considering that most shinobi don't even retire? Akiya retorted as he shunshined away

Ino growled _'I will get my Aki kun... one way or a another' __***Ohh, shit just got real***_

**-9:20, in front of the Autumn leaf-**

Akiya was nervous, this was his first date with Naruko, but that wasn't why he was nervous, it was almost time and he was afraid that he would be stood up.

_'Where is she?'_ Akiya thought as he was pacing back and forth

Akiya's worries were in vain as Naruko walked up to him in a yellow and blue kimono, but the kimono shows more cleavage than usual, and she let down her hair

Naruko leaned forward and kissed Akiya "I Hope that you like my special kimono, Akiya kun"

Akiya just smiled "I won't be held accountable if I kill a pervert when they think about you under them"

"You said "When" not "if"" Naruko pointed out

"Your beauty will attract not only my eyes" Akiya said as held open the door for Naruko

Akiya said to the receptionist "Inuzuka, table for 2"

"Good evening mr Inuzuka, and may I ask where is your date?" The waiter asked ignoring Naruko

"She is right here" Akiya said gesturing to the blonde next to him

"Sir, you do know what that is? Right?" The waiter refused to acknowledge Naruko

Akiya was starting to get mad "You mean "Who" right?"

"No sir, I don't mean "Who" for that is not a person" the waiter said then turned pale

"I need to have a talk with your boss after this" came a aged voice behind Akiya

Naruko's face brightened up "ji ji!"

**-At their seats-**

"Akiya san, so how do you know Naruko?" The sandaime asked the

chūnnin

Akiya chuckled nervously "The thing is that I'm Narukos' boyfriend"

Everyone that was in earshot stopped everything and stared at them

Hiruzen was shocked _'This an interesting turn of events''_

"The demon has Inuzuka sama under a genjutsu"

"Does the Inuzuka firstborn know that she is not human"

"Is the Inuzuka plotting against konoha?"

Hiruzen sent a glare that can kill even Chomēi (7 tails)

Hiruzen turned back to Akiya "So how did you two start dating... no, how did you two even meet?"

Naruko answered for Akiya "Well after I asked the ero sennin to train me, he left to do his research, so I left and went to the forest to train by myself but I saw Akiya training, I was impressed with how strong he was, so I had asked him to teach me, he gave me a test. And I passed, after awhile I was starting to fall for him and I asked him out and he said yes, but he made the reservation here"

_'Damn Jiriaya, you couldn't stop being a pervert just for a day or two...wait a minute'_ Hiruzen looked at Akiya questionably "She asked you out?"

Akiya looked apologetic "I don't like to ask people out"

Hiruzen poped a vein "Is it that you are to prideful?"

Akiya replied quickly "No, it's I do not want to be rejected, it hurts to much, that that is why I do not ask anyone out no matter how much I like them"

Hiruzen chuckled "So that means that you were rejected or heartbroken before"

"Yeah" was all that Akiya said

After the course of a few hours, Hiruzen, Akiya, and Naruko finished dinner. They chatted, and Hiruzen became attached to Akiya, he was a good kid and Hiruzen knew that Akiya would protect Naruko well

Right now, the young couple were walking home and Naruko was interrogating Akiya

"Akiya, tell me who was the girl you had asked out" Naruko stood in front of Akiya so he couldn't go any further

"Why do you wan to know? That was in the past, I'm with you now and that all that matters" Akiya said

"At least tell me the story" Naruko asked/begged

"No"

"You know that I will not give up until I have both her name and the story"

"Fine" was all that Akiya said "Her name was Anko"

**-Flashback-**

A young 9 yr old Akiya wearing black Arizona pants, a pure white Hanes tee and black ninja sandels was walking to the academy with nervous expression _'What if she doesn't like me? No, I got to do this' _with new found determination, Akiya ran to the academy

When he did get to class he walked up to a girl around his age wearing a grey tee with a black konoha symbol over her right breast, camo jeans and black sandels with a pineapple style purple hair. Akiya walked up her

"Hi, Anko chan, I was wondering if you were free later" Akiya said while looking at the ground with pink dusting his cheeks

"Is the rookie of the year asking. me. on a date?" Anko teased _***remember that this was 4 years before Naruko graduated and yes Kakashi is 16 in my story***_

"Hai" Akiya answered simply

"Ok, so where are you taking me?"

Akiya sputtered, he just got a date with the girl he had been crushing on since the beginning of the academy, and without having to embarrass himself

"How 'bout the place that serves dango and tea?" Akiya suggested

"I haven't tried dango" Anko thought about it "What time?"

"7:15, 7:30?" Akiya suggested

"Ok, see you at 7:30" Anko leaned in to kiss him, and he started to lean in to, but she left before they kissed

The date went beautifully and over the next 11 months they were a couple that couldn't be closer untill Anko had left konoha with her sensei on what she told him a training trip. A few months later she returned, without her teammates and master

**-At the hospital-**

Akiya ran to the hospital where Anko was checked in

He barged into her room and saw her convulsing and doctors surrounding her

"The seal is acting up again"

"What's happening to Anko chan?" Akiya asked frantically

"The snake whore is in a seizure"

"Don't call Anko chan a whore!" Akiya growled

"You don't know what happened, do you?"

"All I know is that Anko chan went on a training trip with her sensei amd teammates, I don't know how she was hurt" Akiya said

"Do you know who her sensei is?"

Akiya rolled his eyes "Orochimaru of the sannin"

"Do you know that he became a missing nin?"

"So. What does that have to with Anko chan?"

"She left with him, when Anbu found her, she was in one of the snakes abandoned hideouts, . Inuzuka sama listen to me, don't involve yourself with the whore any more"

Akiya was furious, his rage was leaking but what no one noticed was a red and black spider enter right behind the Inuzuka and grew and wrapped around him.

**-Elsewhere-**

7 anbu were running to the hospital because there was many reports of loud screaming and blood leaking from a room

As they got to the hospital, they saw a red and black figure with 6 tentacles carring an unconscious Anko out of the hospital

"Drop the snake whore" the anbu was interrupted

"Or better yet kill her"

The 1st anbu continued "and come with us because your under arrest"

The Anbu ceased to live as 6 of the 7 were impaled by the tentacles

"Don't ever call Anko chan a whore" Akiya growled

The last anbu was impaled with all 6 tentacles, one in each leg, one in each arm, one in the chest, and one in the throat. The anbu that had called Anko a whore was ripped apart with a few bloody tendrils connecting the body pieces

**-At Akiya's apartment-**

Anko's eyes fluttered open _'Where am I?'_

She looked to her side and she saw Akiya sleeping on a chair that was placed next to the bed

"Akiya, wake up" Anko shook Akiya awake

Akiya jumped and pulled Anko in a hug "I missed you so much, the doctors kept calling you a whore. But you don't need to worry about them, they'll never bother you again, I took care of them"

Anko glared at the Inuzuka "Did you kill them?"

"Yes" Akiya said "They were planning to kill you with an overdose of sedative and make it look like an accident"

Anko sighed "Look, I love the fact that you look out for me, but I don't think that killing doctors is the way to go" _'If what he says is true, then he shouldn't be near me, that will damage him as heir_' _***Akiya hasn't denounced the title yet***_ "Akiya.. I think that we should go our separate ways, see other people" Anko said uncaring on the inside, but inside she was fighting hard to hold back her tears

"W-what? You're leaving me? Because I kill someone that was gonna kill you, you're leaving me?" Akiyadidn't fight at all to hold back the tears

Anko was at the door, but before leaving Anko turned around "Hope we can still be friends"

**-With Anko-**

She was a block away when she finally let all her emotions loose. She had streams of tears falling down her face

_'Maybe when the village stops being a bunch of ignorant assholes, me and Akiya can be together again' __***remember Akiya can't read minds, so he doesn't know why she dumped him, I put ot there so you would know the reason for leaving him***_

**-End flashback-**

End chapter

_**Sooo sorry for the delay. School started and I needed the adjust to only having about 1 1/2 hours to myself. And I've been busy lately, and I'ma put 'Don't leave me' on pause because I do NOT have the time to be switching stories and personally I like this story the best**_

_**Next time: A new host**_


End file.
